Going back in time
by Cassie71392
Summary: Manny's life sucks, and she wishes that she could go back in time and erase everything bad that happened.Whats happens when she has the power to make her wish come true? Chapter 6 here!
1. What will happen next?

Going back in time Chapter1  
  
(A/– This is my first fic ,so don't flame me, although you can tell me what I can do better in. I had a fanfic like this out, but I accidently removed it Disclaimer-The degrassi characters aren't mine.I have redid all stories so far.)  
  
No POV  
  
She heard her alarm clock go off and hit snooze. She looked at the clock and it read 6:59. She only had 15 minutes to get ready so she took a quick shower, washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on her clothes. She put on a black halter and guess blue jeans with black boots. She put on her makeup and earrings. She went downstairs to eat breakfast and walked out the door. When she finally got to school, she went through the doors and a few people murmured "Slut and tramp".   
  
Manny's POV   
  
Its been months since the abortion and Craig/Ashley thing, and people still hate me. I don't have hardly any friends except for the spirit squad. I wish I could just go back in time, back to when life was simple, before Craig, Ashley or even the abortion happened! She sighs. The day seems to drag on and she wishes the day was over. She had taken a test in MI yesterday, she just knew she had felled. Finally the bell rings but, Mr. Simpson told her he needed to talk to her about her test.  
  
No POV  
  
Mr. Simpson- Manny, I am concerned about you, your grades seems to be slipping and I want you to know that if you need to talk, I'm here. She wanted to tell him about everything but, he was a teacher, he'd probably tell her parents and she could get in trouble. What was the use?  
  
Manny- Nothings wrong, I just am not studying enough.  
  
Mr. Simpson- Well you need to study more. If this happens again, I might have to make a phone call to your parents.  
  
Manny- Okay.   
  
Manny's POV  
  
I walked down the hall and to my surprise no ones there, everyone's outside. All the sudden I hear a strange noise, like a lot of people are talking. It sounds like it is coming from the girls washroom. I walk in the girls washroom and I see this woman. She had Dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was about 5'5. She had on a vintage black shirt, a long skirt to match, and had on dark brown boots. She looked kinda strange.  
  
Woman-Manny, I see you've found me.  
  
Manny-Who are you?!  
  
Woman-That's for me to know and you not to find out, you've made a wish and I am here to make it come true.  
  
Manny-Huh!, What wish? This isn't real!  
  
Woman-The wish for you to go to another alternate universe.  
  
Manny-I don't really remember that.  
  
Woman-You meant it with all of you heart, and I could feel it from my dimension.  
  
Manny-Dimension?! All the sudden the woman disappeared and Manny was at school in Mrs.Kwans class. She looked around Mysteriously and was shocked to find what she saw.  
  
(A/N– Sorry this is kinda short, but it will get better.) 


	2. Its already happened

(A/N-Disclaimer-The Degrassi characters aren't mine. Italics=thoughts)  
  
No POV  
  
She looked around and saw that she was in Mrs.Kwan's class.This was very strange because everyone seemed different, like they were in...... 8th grade! _What happened to me? Where did I_ _go?_ The bell rung and she went into the hallway.Someone was yelling her name, she turned around to see it was Emma Nelson.   
  
Emma-Hey Manny, I was trying to catch up with you, where were you going?  
  
Manny-Nowhere.  
  
Emma-Are you okay?, because you look like you've just seen a ghost.  
  
Manny-Oh, I'm fine,I just didn't get enough sleep last night.  
  
Emma-Well, I hope you studied last night.  
  
Manny-Why?  
  
Emma-You didn't know?,...we have a MI test today.  
  
Manny-Oh no, I don't think I studied.  
  
Emma-That sucks because it counts 18% of our grade.  
  
Manny-Ahh, mann! Well lets go.  
No POV  
They walk into Media Immersion and right before they take the test she says:  
  
Manny-Good luck.  
  
Emma-You'll need it more then I do.  
  
Manny-Right, hold on I already took this test before.  
  
Emma-What are you talking about? This is the first time we took this test.  
  
Manny-Ummm, nothing, I'm really sleepy.  
  
Emma-Oh, okay. She says very suspiciously.  
No POV  
Manny takes the test and gets a perfect score. I have a perfect score. I can't believe it!  
  
Emma-Yeah, me too. I thought you didn't even study!  
  
Manny-I know, must have been luck.  
  
Emma-Yeah.  
  
No POV  
  
Even though knowingly she knew that she had already taken the test, since this is the past.  
  
She went through all of her classes and did all of her work with no problem, Emma was still kinda suspicious though.At the end of the day Manny went into the girls washroom, no one was there. When she walked in, she saw the strange woman again.  
  
Manny-Hey its you again.  
  
Woman-Yes, how do you like it here?  
  
Manny-Umm,cool, where is this? The day of that Media Immersion test..., I remember that, this was the day that I asked Craig out.  
  
Woman-Whats your point?  
  
Manny-Well, I haven't seen him all day with anyone and people speak as if he doesn't even exist.  
  
Woman-He exists, but he just doesn't go to Degrassi.  
  
Manny-Why?  
  
Woman-Because if he was here you would have had the abortion and have Ashely find out that Craig was cheating on her with you.If he wasn't here, none of this would have happened.You see this is an alternate universe/dimension.  
  
Manny-Oh, okay. Well I want to fast foward to the present time.   
  
Woman-Whatever you wish.  
  
And with that she disappeared. She was at school and Emma had came up to her and said:  
  
Emma-I'm really sorry about what happened.  
  
Manny-What are you talking about?  
  
(A/N- Now that Manny is in the future, what has happened? The next chapter is going to be juicy!lol) 


	3. What's everybody talking about?

(A/N- J.t still has a crush on Manny.Italics-thoughts. Disclaimer-The Degrassi characters aren't mine.)  
  
No POV  
  
Emma-You know.....what happened.  
  
Manny-Oh, okay.

No POV-She said okay, not really knowing what she was talking about.  
  
Emma-Well I have to go so, bye.  
  
Manny-Bye.  
  
J.t and toby are talking in the Gym.  
  
No POV  
  
J.t-Wow, I can't believe how well she's taking the news.  
  
Toby-I know if it was me I would not be that cool.  
  
J.t-I know me too. She acts like nothing ever happened.  
  
Toby-Yeah, shes probably so sad about it she acts like nothing ever happened.  
  
J.t-True dat!  
  
All the sudden Paige and the spirit squad come to the gym for practice.  
  
Paige-Hun , no.  
  
J.t-Whatever.  
  
Paige-So,... I heard what happened.  
  
Hazel-Yeah,me too.  
  
J.t- I was shocked when I heard.  
  
Paige-Hope, she's okay.  
  
Hazel-Yeah.  
  
Manny comes in.  
  
Manny-Hope who's okay?,in a very cheerful voice.  
  
Hazel-Ughh, no one. _It was a very Awkward moment.  
_  
Manny-Okayyyy.  
  
No POV  
  
The spirit squad is practicing, J.t and Toby are watching, but J.t is mainly watching Manny.  
  
People are starting to act really weird around me._ I wonder whats going on.  
_  
No POV  
  
Meanwhile in the hallway........................  
  
Ashely walks up to Manny.  
  
Ashely-Hey Manny.  
  
Manny-Ughh, hey Ashely. Is their something wrong?  
  
Ashely-No, why do you ask?  
  
Manny-No reason. _I thought she hated me, this is weird  
_  
Ashely-Anyways,I am really sorry about what happened.  
  
Manny-Its okay. Now I'm really anxious to know what is going on.  
  
Ashely-If you need anything,I'm here.  
  
Manny-Okay, thats it,whats happened?  
  
Ashely-You know what happened.   
  
Manny-No,I don't!  
  
Ashely-When you lose someone, the first step is denial. S_he sighed.  
_No POV

Thinking about nothing she just said I stormed off to my other class before I was late.  
  
Mrs. Kwans class.......  
  
No POV  
  
Mrs.Kwan-Okay,everyone do the assignment on the board.  
  
Mrs. Kwan is coming up to my desk, whats going on?  
  
Mrs.Kwan-I heard about what happened and I am very sorry about your lost, if you don't feel up to the work right now, you don't have to do it, you can just do makeup work.  
  
I murmur- yes.  
  
Manny's POV  
  
The rest of the class went fine, then the bell rung. I had to fugure out what was going on now! So, I ran home. But when I got there...............  
  
(A/N-Well, I will have the next chapter up in a few days, or sooner if I have many reviews.)


	4. I have to go back now

(A/N-I am trying quotation marks for this chapter. Manny POV. Disclaimer-The Degrassi characters aren't mine.)  
  
All Manny's POV  
  
I come home to see a huge sign that read  
  
Sold  
  
in the yard. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Then I saw my aunt come out of the door and say: I packed the rest of your things.  
  
Manny-Why?  
  
Aunt-I told you, we are moving.  
  
Manny-What are you talking about? Where are my parents  
  
She looks down. I_ am getting very angry at her now._ I ask again and she doesn't answer. I was about to ask again but then she says there dead. Then she says, " You talk like you are just finding out!" "Listen I gotta go", I say. _I can't believe it. I am so shocked and angry I don't know what to do. There was only one thing left to do, go to Degrassi Community School girls washroom. Thats the only place I saw the woman was at. I needed some answers,and she was the only one that could give them to me.  
_  
I finally come up to the steps of DSC and go through the double doors. "_Woa, I can't believe this is happening, my parents are dead.This is wayy too overwelming ". I was anxious to see the woman,but at the same time I was scared to know what the answer would be. All I wanted to do right now is cry. This world was wayy worse then the real one. "Thats it!" I thought triumphantly,"All I have to do is ask the woman to take me back to the real world!" Finally I get to the girls washroom and saw the woman. " Thank god!" _.I asked her " Why are my parents dead?!". I was furious. "Calm down",the woman said. I said," How am suppose to calm down when I go home and find out that my parents are dead?!, what happened? "Well, you see, in the other world in the future Craig saved your parents from the truck that hit him.", the woman said. "So,......did Craig die?", I asked. She said,"No." She continued," Since Craig isn't a this school or anywhere close, he couldn't save them, therefore they died." "I get it" I had said. " "I wanna go back then, this world is wayy worse then the other one." I said.  
  
Then she said the four words that I feared she wouldn't say," It isn't that simple." _I was scared now, "_ What do you mean, it isn't that simple?" "Well, you can't just wish that you were in a alternate universe, go there and go back." "Why not?", I asked. "It would take too much magic." " So what am I suppose to do?" ,I asked. "There is nothing to do." she said. "Come on , there has to be something I could to do, please tell me!", I pleaded. "Well, there is something you could do, but it is a very hard journey." she said exclaiming. "What?", I begged. She finally said,"There is this blue magical gem in a faraway forest." "Okay, when I get the gem, what do I do?", I said. She said" All, you have to do is wish it, and your back." "Okay, where is it?", I asked axiously. She then magically made a map appear. She handed it to me. I read it and it said:  
  
1. Go behind Degrassi Community School.  
  
2. You then will see a big green bush.  
  
3. Say the magic word " Issagrain" three times.  
  
4. Go through the bush and you will see three doors.  
  
5. The first one will say death forest,the second one will say Ocean avenue,the third one will say Strange lands.  
  
6. Go through the first one "Death forest".  
  
"Is this all", I asked the woman". She said,"Yes, but be very careful because the death forest does live up to its name." I asked,"You mean, it has a bad reputaion." "Yes.," she said. "Well, whatever it takes.", I said. Then she vanished, and I was off on my way.I followed what the map said and went behind the school and said the magic word three times. I went behind the bush. Then sure enough there were the three doors. I was amazed. I read the three doors. I then saw the one I was supposed to go through. The death forest. I went through the door, scared of what might come out of it. I opened the door to find..........  
  
(A/N- Tell me how you like this chapter.Also if you don't know, Issagrain means revealing any secret or magical worlds, also meaning unleashing the three doors behind the bush.) 


	5. A Different World

Chapter 5  
  
Manny's POV  
  
I looked around and I find trees,bushes, and grass everywhere! I have never seen anything like it. I had many fears, the first one were scary animals. I hope that there aren't any. The second fear are bugs. I hate them, I hate them more then scary animals. I decide to run and look for the gem. The faster I find the blue gem, the faster I can get out of this scary jungle-like place. I wondered were there any humans here, because if there maybe they could help me find the gem. So far I see no humans, but fortunately I don't see any scary animals or bugs.Since I have been looking for an hour now, I had gotten really tired.  
  
I decided to look for a place to take a little nap. I then saw a small clean, dry ditch. I looked for something that could subtitute for a blanket to keep me warm. I wanted to look for some fur, so I did look. For about 5 minutes I looked and then I stopped. Little did I know I was way to tired to look, so I just made a balnket out of some soft leaves. It wasn' t that bad after all.  
  
Later on..........   
  
I woke up and It was 6:00,I had slept for two hours. So much for a little nap. I hadn't notice at first, but then I did. There was a huge bear hoovering over me, looking at me! As if he was inspecting me, like he had never seen a human before. I was majorly scared now! When he noticed that I looked scared, he kinda backed away. I was a little relieved, I decided to stand up slowly, because I was afraid that if I get up too fast he might get angry and charge at me. When I got up I backed away where he couldn't see me in an attempt to escape from him. He followed me, I panicked so I ran and he ran after me. Obviously it was a bad move. After a while he almost caught up with me, then all the sudden he just stopped. I was still running though, and I was exhausted. When I knew he wasn't looking, I quickly climbed a high tree. He then started running again. He was looking for me,but after a while he stopped looking. When I saw him go far off, I started back looking for the blue gem. After I was walking for about 30 minutes, I saw this thing that looked like some sort of palace. Or it could be a lions den! My thoughts were right, there were many lions in the den. I was very terrified. Most of them were eating, sleeping, wrestling, or whatever they were doing.Some of them were looking straight at me! My first initial reaction would be to run I mean they could kill me Then they would go after me,and I was not up for that. What really got me was that they didn't actually look like lions. They had spots and stripes that were different colors. Like blue,red,yellow,pink, white,green,etc. It was only about 5 or 6 lions.After looking at them for what seemed like forever, I saw something shining brightly right on a bed of grassy leaves. It was the blue gem. I couldn't believe it! The hard part was actually trying to get to the gem. Thats when the thinking came in. Since the blue gem was faraway by the tree I finally decided to open up my purse and look for something to give them to distract them so I could run and get the blue gem. After looking for 3 minutes I found like 1 bag of animal cookies,1 bag of gummy bears, and a bag of chips.. I keep them in case I don't like the lunch in the cafe. I slowly put the snacks down on the ground and walked toward the blue gem. They watched me move and then looked at the food and started tearing it up with its claws. I was walking towards the gem now and finally got to it. They were almost done with the snacks, so I picked it up hurriedly and ran really fast. I decided to go behind the tree. When I did I held the blue gem in my hand and said I wish that things would go back to the way the were before I made the wish. The blue gem floated and made a shining light with a enormous portal coming out of it. Before I could jump into the portal back to the other world,the lions had found me  
  
and they pounced on me with its claws. The portal closed and the gem disappeared, then my world went black.   
  
( Authors note- Thank you all for great reviews, it has helped me with writing and editing this story.) 


	6. Is this real?

I thought I had died. When the magical portal had closed I thought I'd be stuck in this dimension forever,but after my world went black, my eyes had opened up and I was on my own bed and it was morning. I was really confused about what happened. _Was this a dream? _I went downstairs to hope of the best, and sure enough they were there.

Mom-Manuela , breakfasts ready!

Manny-Okay!

I ran down there and hugged my parents and kissed them.

Dad-Manuela ,you act like you haven't seen us in years.

Manny-Well, I had kind of a bad dream.

Mom-Well, will a good hot breakfast help?

Manny-Yes.

_Wow!, it was just a dream,I'm glad it ended._

Manny-Hey mom, can you drive me to school today.

Mom-Sure I can, but you have to go get ready.

Manny-Okay.

No POV

I ran up the stairs and took a quick shower. I put on a black tee that said MS. TIMBERLAKE, some red shorts above the knee and white tennis. I put on just a tadge bit of make up and hurried downstairs. My mom wasn't there.

Manny-Wheres mom?

Dad-Shes waiting in the car.

Manny-Okay.

Manny's POV

I said bye to him and hurried out the door to the car.

Degrassi Community School

I walked through the double doors and walked straight to my locker avoiding all the nasty looks and names called. I walked through those doors with courage.From this day on no one is going to bring me down. I was determined to start a fresh clean life. At my locker I met Emma.

Manny: Emma, I think we should talk.

Emma: I do too.

Manny: Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened last year. I really don't know what happened to me.

Emma: I'm sorry, too. I never should have been that rude to you when you tried to be nice and apologize.

Manny: So,.....Friends?

Emma: Friends. So, wanna walk to homeroom

Manny: Sure.

Emma: Well, lets hurry. We should go or else we'll be late.

Manny-Right. Lets go.

_Well, so far so good._

After homerooom, we went to Kwans class and then we went to lunch. I sat down with J.t. Emma and Toby hadn't was still in line, so me and j.t were alone. We were going together not too long now. He said he had to talk to me.

J.t-I need to talk to you.

Manny-Okay, what do you want to tell me?

J.t-I don't think we should do this anymore.

Manny-What? Why?!

J.t-Theres someone else.

Manny-Who?

J.t-You don't know her, she lives next door to me.

Manny-I can't believe your doing this to me.

J.t-I'm really, really sorry I think this all for the best.

Manny-Okay, whatever. I've gotten my heart broken again.

Emma and Toby show up.

Emma-Whats wrong Manny?, looks like your about to cry.

Manny-Oh, I got something in my eye.

Toby-Are you sure?

Manny-Yeah,I'm sure.

_While I was eating suprisingly Craig came up to me._

Craig-Uhh Manny, can I speak to you, alone?

Manny-Umm,yeah sure. I'll be right back okay.

Craig- I don't know how to say this.

Manny-Well, just say it.

Craig-Okay. I know your with j.t and all but, I really miss you and I want to give us a try. I am just asking for you to think about it.

Manny-I'm not with j.t anymore.

Craig-Your not?

Manny-Yeah, he's found someone else.

Craig-Oh, sorry to hear that.

Manny-Its okay. I will have to think about it, because I don't want my heart broken again.

Craig-Listen, I won't break your heart again. I love you so much and I miss you.

Manny-Well..........................okay.

Craig-Great!, So wanna hang out say tonight at 7:00?

Manny-How could I resist?

Craig-Good,I'll see you tonight.

Emma-What was that all about?

Manny-Craig wants to go out with me.

Emma-And you said yes?!

Manny-Well, yeah

Emma-Okay, first of all your with j.t and....

Manny-See thats where your wrong. He broke up with me.

She looks at j.t and he says shes right.

Emma-Oh sorry, but what if he uses you.

Manny-No need, besides I'm moving on. I will just have to take a chance.

Emma-Okay.......So quick?

Manny-Yeah, thats right.

Emma-What if you get hurt again? You have to be careful.

Manny-I know, I know. I might get hurt, but it won't be the end of world.

Emma-Your right, you have my full support.

Manny-Thanx.

Emma-Hey, what are friends for?

They both laughed.

(Authors notes-Want more?, or should I end it.)


	7. Hapiness

Chapter 7 No POV The date I met him at the Dot. I was dressing casual with a light blue t-shirt,light blue pants, and light blue shoes. I also had a matching blue purse. He came in there with black pants, with a maching dark green shirt. He looked hott. I quickly saw him at a nearby table. I sat down.  
Manny-Hey.  
Craig-Hey,I'm really glad you came.  
Manny-I'm glad I came too.  
The waiter came.  
Waiter-What would you like to drink?  
Craig-Coke.  
Manny- I'll have the same.  
Waiter-Alright,two cokes coming right up.  
The date went extreemly well. At first there was awkward silences then we opened up. We talked about school,life, hos band and much more. You could tell we had a great time. At 9 we left the dot and went to the park. We swinged on the swings and went on the seesaw. I looked at my watch and it sadi5 minutes till 10. I was almost late for my curfew. I told Craig and we ran home. When we reached my house he kissed me and went home. That was the best night of my life, I was sad to see it end.  
  
The next day at DCS  
  
Before I got to my locker I bumped into no one other than Ashely and she wasn't exactly happy when she found out who it was that had bumped into her.  
  
Ashley-Hey!,watch where your going, you slut! Manny- Why don't you ever shut your mouth?  
Ashley-Because I dont have to.  
Manny-Take it back, because I'm not a slut.  
Ashley-Yes you are.  
Manny-Well, if making a few mistakes is what a slut is, then I guess I am a slut.Everyone makes mistakes.  
Ashley-Whatever.  
Manny-I am so sick of us fighting, you know its getting really old.  
Ashley-And?  
Manny-What I'm trying to say is, Do you want to put this all behind us and be friends?  
Ashley-I don't know about that.  
Manny-Remember when you took E and everyone was mad at you, but they forgave you and you have no ennemies now.  
Ashley-Yeah?  
Manny-Well, it wouldn't be fair if I made a mistake and you wouldnt forgive me Ashley-I can't believe I am saying this but, okay, I'll be friends.  
Manny-Great!, Well, I am going out with Craig again. I hope thats okay.  
Ashley-Why wouldn't it be okay? I am so over him and were not even going out anymore.  
Manny-Okay, cool!  
  
Manny's POV That was 2 years ago. Now I am in the 12 grade and everyones forgiven me and I am going to graduate from highschool. College here I come. Craig has gone to College and we've decided to get married after I finish college. Now I have learned a valuable lesson here. Everything happens for a reason. Your life won't always be great. There will be your ups and downs.You just have to work it out.  
  
The End! 


End file.
